There's Something About Larry
by scarletalphabet
Summary: Megan's behaviour concerns Don, who takes the opportunity to talk with her about Larry's absence. Set while Larry was in space. Megan/Larry. Re-upload, and new screen name.


AN: This is my first fanfic in years, and is unbetaed because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Megan may seem a little out of character, but love can do funny things to people, not to mention having your boyfriend shot into outer space. In this story, Don plays an older brother/concerned friend role. Enjoy!

AN 2: I had this uploaded and received many nice reviews, but I must have accidentally deleted it or something, so I'm re-uploading it. And I've since changed my username from NakedQuidditchFan, to forestall any of those questions.

* * *

_There's Something About Larry_

Don and his team were over at Charlie's house, watching a football game and unwinding after the conclusion of a difficult case. "Come on!" David yelled at the TV. "Give it to LT!"

"Come on Sinclair," Colby said. "As good as he is, you know Baltimore's got the best run defense in the NFL. Especially on the inside, and you know LT's mainly an inside man."

"Actually," Charlie started, "He would—"

"Don't," Colby interrupted. "I respect you and all, but please don't go all 'math' on us now. Not during the game."

Don looked around, glad that his team was starting to loosen up. Even Charlie looked like he was starting to relax a bit. Cases involving child abusers always hit hard, but they seemed to affect Charlie more than most. He looked over at Megan, who was sitting in a chair a bit off from the rest of the group. She was looking at the TV, but seemed to not be completely there. Don figured that must miss Larry a lot, but she seemed to have been coping with it just fine."_But you haven't talked to her have you,_" he admonished himself. "_How can you assume that she's fine if you haven't asked her?_"

"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!" yelled David, breaking Don from his train of thought. David got up from the couch and started dancing.

"Aw man," Colby said, putting his hands out to block the view. "We don't need to see that!"

Megan, who hadn't spoken very much so far, cracked a smile at their antics. "Hey Megan," Don said, deciding to take advantage of the break in the action. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" He stood up and added, "Outside I mean."

"Sure," she replied. She stood up and followed him outside, where he motioned her to sit down on a lounge chair.

Don sat in the chair next to it, unsure of how to broach the subject in the best way. "I have to admit that I am a little concerned about you." he said. "I know that you were supportive of Larry going on the mission, and you were happy for him, but it seems like a bit of you has disappeared."

"Don—" Megan started.

"Hey," he said, cutting her off gently. "Just hear me out on this. I think for the most part you've handled it well, for the past four and a half months. It just seems like something's changed that's all."

"It is not affecting my work on the cases," she said brusquely. "Don't worry about it."

She had turned around, about to head back inside, when Don stopped her, lightly placing his hand on her arm. He looked her in the eyes, to make sure that she understood, and said, "I am asking as a friend. Not how is Agent Reeves doing, but how is Megan Reeves the person doing. I am genuinely concerned, and I think I can speak for the others and say they are too."

Megan sat down cross-legged, gave a sigh of resignation, and spoke slowly, as if unloading some great burden, "Yeah, it is hard. I thought that time would go by quickly, but it hasn't." She started to speak faster, words tumbling out of her mouth. "I know he'll be home in a month and a half, but that seems like forever. And what if something goes wrong? I mean I know that things have been tested and retested for safety, but that doesn't mean they are infallible." Tears started to fall, but she kept on talking. "It seems so selfish of me, but I w-wish he'd never gone. I m-mean, he's always wanted to, and initially I w-wanted him to fulfill his dream, b-but I just wish he was here." She paused, seeming worn out and took a breath before quietly adding, "Why is this happening now?"

"Hey it's okay," Don said calmly, moving towards her and enveloping her in a hug. "The stress of the case affected everyone differently. You just have something on your mind that most people don't. I mean we all like Larry, but you two have something special." He backed up and sat down on the end of the lounge chair. "Just try and concentrate on the good times you've had and what you love about him instead of what might happen. I can't promise that it will make you miss him any less, but concentrating on the good can help you not think about the bad."

"You think I would know that," Megan said, wiping her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, beginning to calm down. "I guess having psychological training doesn't matter when it's you."

Don gestured back towards the house and asked, "Are you ready to go back inside?"

"You can if you want," Megan replied. "I'm not really ready to go back in yet."

"I'll stay," Don assured. "It's probably half time by now anyways. Anything else on your mind?"

"It's just that he's so different," Megan said quietly. "He's so…special. It sounds dumb, but he is. It's like he's on a different plane of existence, somewhere we could only hope to be. It's like he's superior, but in a way that doesn't make you feel inferior. It's awe inspiring to be in his presence sometimes." She stopped and shook her head. "I'm making this sound like hero worship."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Don assured.

"But I do!" Megan protested. "Someone has to hear it. Someone outside of our relationship."

"Alright," Don said. "I'll listen."

Megan continued. "He knows so much that I could never begin to understand, but that doesn't matter. What he does is amazing. And he's not like anybody else. The way he acts is so refreshing. He's one of those people, however few and far between, that restores your faith in the human race. He's not merely some hormonally driven overgrown teenager. No offense."

"I understand," Don said. Then he smiled and added, "99% of lawyers give the

rest a bad name and all that."

Megan smiled slightly. "It just makes me feel special in a way. That there's this

amazing guy out there that not only am I privileged to know, but to be in a relationship with. For all his little quirks, strange eating habits and other oddities, he is who he is, and that is that."

"You got it bad," Don teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Megan replied firmly, standing up. "I think I'm ready to go back in now." She walked a few paces back to the house, paused, and turned around. "Thanks for listening Don. It really made a difference."

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "I know that it helps to unload sometimes." They walked back into the house just in time to see David doing another touchdown dance.

Megan smiled and shook her head. "Maybe I should have stayed outside."


End file.
